


Voyage

by painkillerxd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painkillerxd/pseuds/painkillerxd
Summary: 2015黄濑生贺，非常短小(x





	Voyage

黑子哲也检查邮箱的时候看到了黄濑凉太寄来的一叠明信片，邮戳显示分别来自欧洲的几个国家。明信片上有巴黎的埃菲尔铁塔，维也纳的美泉宫，罗马的特莱维喷泉，威尼斯的贡多拉。

黄濑这次借着出国拍外景的机会顺便游历了一下欧洲的几个国家，行程排得很满得情况下，还能腾出时间写明信片还真是难为他了。黑子这样想着，不由得露出了微笑。  
黄濑出发前夕曾经问过黑子，有没有什么特别想要的手信。黑子想了一下说不如你给我寄张明信片吧。攒各国的邮戳应该挺有意义的。其实当时黑子不过随口一说，因为他知道黄濑这次的行程排得满满当当，买邮票寄明信片的时间也未必能挤得出来，没想到黄濑不但真的寄了，而且是每到一个城市就寄一张。

“今天到了巴黎，在铁塔下面拍照的时候遇到了一对外国情侣。男孩请我帮他们两个拍照，然后他掏出了一枚戒指跪在了女孩面前向女孩求婚，女孩吃了一惊，随即幸福地哭了出来。我帮他们拍下了这样一个幸福的时刻。觉得自己也被这样的幸福感染了。这个时候我就在想，如果小黑子也在我身边就好了啊。”

“维也纳的美泉宫特别美，不过只有一小部分是开放游览的，我听着讲解器，感觉自己似乎回到了茜茜公主的时代。只是她的故事实在是太悲伤了。美泉宫的花园也特别美，你一定会喜欢这里的。想要和你一起，再来一次。我们可以去金色大厅听一场音乐会，在多瑙河畔喝一杯咖啡。今晚的夜色很美。不过国内已经是早晨了吧。”

”罗马的特莱维喷泉，不过许愿池这个名字似乎更加出名。池底是数不清的硬币，传说在这里投下硬币就可以再一次回到罗马。我学着其他人的动作投下了一枚硬币，祈祷我能再一次回到罗马，和你一起。“

“威尼斯的风有点大，坐在贡多拉上拍照。从叹息桥下经过的时候，想起了那个传说，情侣在叹息桥下亲吻，就能永远在一起。突然就很想吻你。”

黑子看完这些明信片，忍不住用手一点点抚摸上面的字迹。他简直可以想象出黄濑拿着笔踌躇着写下这些句子的样子。那个样子的黄濑一定非常可爱。黑子这样想着，不禁露出了笑容。

黄濑在邮件里说会在6月17号晚上22点回到家，也已经和经纪人请好假生日当天休息一天，在家安安静静的过个生日顺便倒个时差。黑子看了下表已经23点了，而黄濑还没有到家。黑子上网查了一下，果然不出所料，黄濑所乘的航班延误了。预计还有一个小时才能到达。

还有一个小时就是6月18号了。那么可以在他回来的时候给他庆生了，黑子这样想着，从冰箱里拿出了今天订做的蛋糕，和一瓶香槟。黑子把所有房间的灯都打开了，这样黄濑在外面就能透过窗户看到家里是有人在等着他回来的。做好一切准备之后，黑子抽出了一本小说看了起来。安静的房间里，唯有时钟滴答滴答的声音在提醒着时间的流逝。

黑子听到了开门的声音，便起身去玄关迎接黄濑。黄濑一开门看到黑子，就露出了一个笑容。

”我回来了。没想到这么晚了你还没有睡在等我。“

黑子走上前抱住了黄濑，头靠在他肩上说：“欢迎回来。明信片收到了，我很喜欢。”

黑子这样说着转过头吻了一下黄濑的嘴角。

“黄濑君，生日快乐。”

“以后一起去欧洲吧，我想和你一起看你看过的风景。”

Fin.


End file.
